FAMILIA
by ishidamon
Summary: La familia es el núcleo de la sociedad. Se dice que no puedes escogerla. ¿Pero acaso eso importa, si en verdad los quieres? Hoy Carlisle.
1. Primogénito

_**Nota de Autora**: Existen lazos dentro de toda familia, pero ¿Cómo se relaciona una familia que no tiene lazos directos? Después de darle mucha vuelta a la idea de la familia Cullen se me ocurrió este jueguito de viñetas y no pude para de escribirlas. Como puede ver cada Cullen al resto de la familia, en especial al miembro que se une después del anterior, en determinados momentos de su larga historia. Este es el resultado. Esta es la primera historia que escribo de Crepúsculo, de hecho es la primera cosa que publico como en seis años, así que espero que se diviertan. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Primogénito

Aun no podía creer que hubiera resultado. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando tomé al muchacho en mis brazos y lo saque del hospital, gracias a dios nadie noto mi ausencia y mucho menos la de el chico. Tuve miedo de que nos descubrieran en mi pequeña casa en los suburbios por lo que me lo lleve a una apartada casa de madera abandonada a kilometro y medio del margen de la ciudad.

Los tres días habían sido terribles, el pobre se moría de dolor y yo esperaba que todo fuera parte natural del proceso, apenas podía recordar lo que me había ocurrido 255 años atrás. Cuando el cambio termino le explique todo con calma; le hable de lo que había sido de sus padres y de las opciones que yo podía ofrecerle, temí que él se negara de inmediato a mi modo de vida, después de todo el recuerdo de mis amigos italianos estaba aun muy fresco en mi memoria. Fue reconfortante que el muchacho me escuchara con calma y aceptara mis palabras y mis concejos, parecía estar muy agradecido conmigo.

Por primera vez en siglos tuve a alguien con quien hablar sin ninguna inhibición o miedo, alguien que escuchaba mis teorías y mis razones aceptándolas o retroalimentándolas. Le enseñe todo lo que el tiempo me permitía en esos primeros días, claro está, manteniéndonos a buena distancia de los humanos para que él no se sintiera atraído por la sed.

Edward era, a falta de otra palabra, fascinante.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que lo sacara del hospital. Aquella noche estábamos sentados en las destartaladas sillas de la pequeña cabaña. Ya estaba considerando la posibilidad de mudarnos a algún lugar menos deprimente, tal vez adquirir algún terreno cerca de Milwaukee o cerca de Michigan.

-Doctor.- dijo mientras pasaba las hojas del periódico que le había conseguido ese día con un enorme encabezado de "LA GUERRA APUNTO DE ACABAR".

-Dime Edward.-

-¿Esta no es su casa permanente?-

-No, claro que no muchacho, es solo un… alberge provisional. Buscaremos un lugar más apropiado. ¿Qué opinas?-

-Está bien.- se encogió de hombros y siguió hojeando el periódico.

Aun tenia expresiones muy humanas, algunas de las cuales yo había olvidado hacia ya mucho tiempo. Lo observe leer el periódico con algo de nostalgia, recordé que había mencionado su vieja intención de unirse al ejército. Me estremecí, no podía pensar en un peor lugar para un joven como él, humano o no, que uno de esos terribles campos de batalla en Europa llenos de trincheras, alambre de púas y gas mostaza. Y lo peor de todo, lleno de hombres moribundo con heridas terribles de las que manaba sangre incontrolablemente.

-Doctor.-

-¿Si Edward?-

-¿Cree que no podría controlarme si veo sangre?-

-Creo que no Edward, tu instinto es un muy fuerte, dale algún tiempo para que lo puedas controlar.-

El siguió pasando las hojas. Al cabo de un rato se movió algo intranquilo en su lugar. Lo había visto hacer lo mismo en un par de ocasiones pero hasta ahora no le había tomado importancia.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte

-Usted no puede. ¿Verdad?-

Lo mire desconcertado. Espere a que se explicara pero el solo siguió observándome.

-¿No puedo que Edward?-

-Escucharme.-

-¿Escucharte?- mi confusión fue mayúscula.

-No, definitivamente no puede, pensé que si pero…-

-Edward por favor, dime de qué estás hablando.-

Él lo pensó un momento y luego de dejara el periódico a un lado me miro directamente y hablo muy despacio.

-Desde el día en que dejo de dolerme he podido escuchar todas y cada una de las ideas que usted ha tenido. No se ofenda pero usa usted términos demasiado antiguos, incluso palabras que no conozco.-

Lo mire boquiabierto. _"¿Puedes escuchar lo que pienso?" _El me observó un minuto con curiosidad y luego asintió. _"¿Todo?"_ Asintió de nuevo. Estaba sorprendido, solo había visto algo similar en Italia con…

-Su amigo Aro. ¿El necesita tocar a los otros para que funcione?- preguntó.

-Sí, supongo que tu no.- asintió. -¿Por qué no me lo habías mencionado antes?-

-Pues, no lo sé, no me pareció importante.- de nuevo se encogió de hombros, tomo el periódico y siguió leyéndolo. –Doctor.-

-Dime Edward.-

-¿Puedo llamarlo Carlisle?- pregunto sin desviar la mirada.

No pude evitar sonreí. Sin duda Edward era un muchacho fascinante.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Taraaaan! Ya esta, se que esta viñeta esta algo floja pero era la única forma que se me ocurre de manejar la relación entre Carlisle y Edward. Al principio debió haber sido extraño tener que acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro, sobre todo porque Carlisle tenía siglos sin tratar a alguien en la familiaridad con la que de pronto puede tratar a Edward. Puede que Edward se haya dado cuenta de inmediato de su don, pero no me parece lógico que ande contando de inmediato lo que puede hacer, seamos sinceros, en muchas ocasiones los padres son los últimos en enterarse de lo que pasa a sus hijos y no porque sean malos padres. En fin así se me ocurrió._

_No prometo hacer una serie inmensa de viñetas, pero por lo menos cada Cullen se llevara su pedacito de gloria en esta pequeña historia._

_¿Lo aman? ¿Lo odian? Los reviews son la solución, además ayudan a dejar de fumar. Denle Go y háganme feliz nn! _

Saluditos


	2. Perdón

_**Nota de Autora**__:_ _Existen lazos dentro de toda familia, pero ¿Cómo se relaciona una familia que no tiene lazos directos? Después de darle mucha vuelta a la idea de la familia Cullen se me ocurrió este jueguito de viñetas y no pude para de escribirlas. Como puede ver cada Cullen al resto de la familia, en especial al miembro que se une después del anterior, en determinados momentos de su larga historia. Este es el resultado__.__Les presento la segunda viñeta de esta serie, en esta ocasión hablaremos de Edward y Esme. Espero les guste nn._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Perdón

Cuatro años. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que dejara la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Estaba tan arrepentido de haber tomado esa estúpida decisión. ¿Y por qué? Porque no había tenido el sentido común de tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar que Carlisle tenía razón. Me creía tan capaz de controlar cualquier situación que se me presentara, después de todo tenía la ventaja de conocer lo que los otros pensaban. Que estúpido y arrogante fui. Había lastimado a los únicos dos seres en todo el mundo a los que les importaba de verdad, solo porque me convencí de que sus cuidados eran sobreprotección y que yo no solo era capaz de manejarme solo sino que era capaz de probar que Carlisle se equivocaba.

Jugué a ser Dios y me caí de mi nube. Al principio fue fácil, delincuentes, asesinos y todo tipo de gente de lo peor. Hasta me pareció correcto, yo libraba al mundo de la escoria y me alimentaba bien en el proceso. Fue entonces cuando mi don se convirtió en maldición. Los pensamientos de aquellos pobres infelices se me agolpaban en la cabeza mientras yo los apagaba como velas. Miedo. Impotencia. Dolor.

Algunos pensaban en cómo defenderse hasta que las fuerzas los abandonaban. Otros pensaban en mil y un formas de escapar como los cobardes que eran. Pero muchos, la gran mayoría pedían perdón, perdón por todas las cosas espantosas que habían hecho a otros, perdón por dejar a sus familias solas o con deudas o destrozadas, perdón por que jamás conocerían a ese hijo que aun no nacía.

Lo peor era cuando me topaba con aquellos casos que no hacían otra cosa más que pensar en su madre. Lloraban y gemían llamándola hasta el final.

Madre. Yo apenas recordaba a mi mamá, recordaba su rostro cuando agonizábamos en el hospital. Recordaba entre sueños como suplicaba a Carlisle para que me permitiera vivir. Luego, por más que me esforzara su rostro desaparecía y veía a Esme recostada en la cama que Carlisel consiguió para ella, la veía sufrir el dolor de la transformación para luego levantarse y aceptar su nueva condición sin ninguna queja, solo con una sonrisa que calentaba el corazón.

Antes de que ella entrara a nuestras vidas, Carlisle y yo éramos un desastre, ropa sucia o sin planchar, pero sobre todo el lugar donde vivíamos era solo un refugio, un sitio donde escondernos cuando el sol brillaba. Cuando Esme llego a la casa todo cambio, alguien esperaba por nosotros, alguien que se molestaba por preguntar que habíamos hecho todo el día, la casa había dejado de ser solo un lugar más para convertirse en un hogar. Carlisle destellaba de felicidad, jamás lo había visto así antes y me sentí muy feliz de tener una familia de nuevo. Un padre y una madre.

Ahora por más que intentaba evitarlo, cada vez que alguno de los pobres infelices con los que yo terminaba pensaba en su madre, el rostro de Esme aparecía en mi mente. Era insoportable. Me había convertido en un monstruo, un ser repugnante que segaba las vidas de otros con el pretexto de hacer lo correcto, auto convencido de mi propia superioridad.

Un día sin motivo o razón en especial camine, me aleje todo cuanto pude de la ciudad y seguí sin detenerme, quería dejar a tras al monstruo, perderme de todas las atrocidades que había cometido y olvidar esos cuatro años. Camine sin ninguna dirección y por mucho tiempo, me deje guiar por mis pies sin prestar mayor atención de hacia dónde me llevaban.

Me detuve como un sonámbulo al que arrojan un balde de agua fría. Reconocí de inmediato la cerca blanca que se encontraba a dos metros de distancia, levanta la mirada y delante de mí se alzaba la que había sido mi casa, aquella en la que viví con Carlisle y Esme lo que me parecía una eternidad atrás. Estaba seguro de que ellos ya no vivían ahí. ¿Qué sentido tendría quedarse? El muy estúpido de Edward había jurado jamás regresar a aquella casa.

De la nada apareció una mujer con una regadera en las manos, la observe atónito mientras ella rociaba agua sobre las rosas. Me invadió el pánico, quise correr, desaparecer para que no me viera, pero mis pies no me obedecieron. Me quede petrificado, con la esperanza de que ella no notara mi presencia, pero seamos realistas. ¿Qué madre no nota la presencia de su hijo?

Se detuvo como si alguien le hubiera gritado en el oído, levanto la vista de las flores y miro en mi dirección. Por un segundo vi incredulidad en sus ojos, luego como si fuera incapaz de sostener la regadera entre las manos esta se le escapo de los dedos y se estrello en el suelo.

-Edward.- musito en una voz inaudible para cualquier mortal. -¡Edward! Volviste.-

Se acerco a mí y abrió la puerta de madera del jardín. Carlisle había aparecido en el umbral de la casa con un libro en las manos y me miraba atónito. Esme dio un paso más para mirarme a la cara, yo no pude soportar sus ojos y baje la vista al suelo.

-Perdón.- estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido un humano, la voz se me habría quebrado. –Fui un estúpido. Entenderé si no me aceptan de nuevo con us…-

-Edward, regresaste.- Esme me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas por el cuello. –Nunca vuelvas a hacer nada parecido. Nos matabas de preocupación. Fueron cuatro años, Edward. ¡Cuatro años! Por el amor a Dios no vuelvas a hacernos algo así.-

Me tomo por el brazo y me condujo al pórtico donde Carlisle estaba parado aun sin moverse. Nos detuvimos delante de él, lo mire a los ojos esperando que me reprendiera, que me dijera 

lo completamente idiota que había sido y que jamás me dejaría entrar a su hogar. Pero no encontré ningún rencor en su mirada. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que ya estas de regreso.-

No podía creerlo, después de todo lo que había pasado, de todas las monstruosidades y de todas las estupideces, tuve un verdadero acierto. Encontré el camino para regresar a mi hogar.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__:__ Bueno si he de ser sincera estoy muy contenta por cómo me salió esta viñeta, la releí vararías veces y entre mas lo hacía más me gusto el resultado. Intente usar el recuerdo de Esme como detonante para el regreso de Edward, espero que haya salido bien. Yo se que hable mucho mas de Edward que de Esme pero me interesaba manejar su punto de vista durante el periodo en el que se fue de la casa. Recuerdo haber tenido peleas estúpidas con mi familia y momentos en los que en verdad podría haber cometido la idiotez de dejar mi casa, créanme ningún problema vale la pena de perder a tu familia. Ya no me enrollo._

_Gracias a los que han dejado review y a los que no también, me hace muy feliz el simple hecho de que lleguen hasta estas palabras. _

_¿Lo aman? ¿Lo odian? Los reviews son la solución__, no provocan caries y solo debes darle al Go!_

_Saluditos._


	3. Vestido de novia

_**Nota de Autora**__:_ _Existen lazos dentro de toda familia, pero ¿Cómo se relaciona una familia que no tiene lazos directos? Después de darle mucha vuelta a la idea de la familia Cullen se me ocurrió este jueguito de viñetas y no pude para de escribirlas. Como puede ver cada Cullen al resto de la familia, en especial al miembro que se une después del anterior, en determinados momentos de su larga historia. Este es el resultado. Les traigo la tercera viñeta de esta serie. Hoy __**Esme**__ y __**Rosalie**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Vestido de novia

Estaba convencida de que Rosalie regresaría, había desaparecido de la casa tres días atrás sin dejar una nota ni dar ninguna explicación, pero no me cabía la menor duda de que ella regresaría tarde o temprano. Carlisle no estaba tan convencido como yo, parecía estar más seguro de que ella había decidido seguir su propio camino. Edward se veía indiferente, aun que no estaba tan segura de su posición. Me daba la impresión de que, como de costumbre, sabia más de lo que quería admitir.

A pesar de que Edward había remilgado desde el primer instante en que vio a Rosalie en la casa, en ningún momento había tenido la intención de ser grosero o descortés con la chica. Pero ahora que ella había desaparecido parecía más preocupado de lo que quería admitir. No se me escapo la cara que puso dos días atrás cuando anunciaron lo que parecía ser una serie de asesinatos de algunos hombres de negocio en las noticias por la radio, se había quedado congelado.

Ese día yo revisaba las noticias en el periódico matutino, hablaban de la muerte del heredero de los bienes King, además de dos guardias del banco, bajo sospechosas circunstancias. Al parecer habían sido víctimas de un algún psicópata, la muerte de Royce King había sido horrible. No necesite más explicaciones, solo sume uno más uno. Recordaba perfectamente el nombre que Rosalie había mencionado en un par de ocasiones en sus conversaciones. No dije nada a Carlisle o a Edward, aunque probablemente este ya lo supiera todo, ellos se fueron de la casa y yo me quede arreglando la ropa.

Eran casi las doce en el reloj de la sala cuando la olí. Era Rosalie sin duda, salí al patio trasero y la vi caminando hacia mí desde el bosquecillo que quedaba en la parte trasera de la casa. Era deslumbrante, parecía salida de algún texto de Edgar Alan Poe, hermosa y terrible al mismo tiempo. Estaba descalza, pero traía toda la indumentaria de una novia, incluso el ramo. Caminaba como flotando sobre el suelo, con un paso elegante y magnánimo, sus ojos destellaban pero no fijaba la vista en nada, era como si alguna fuerza ajena a ella la guiara hasta la casa.

La espere hasta que estuvo a algunos pasos de distancia.

-¿Rosalie?- le llame.

Muy despacio, como si no quisiera despegarse de aquel estupor que la envolvía, levanto los ojos y los poso en mí. Me dio una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- no me contesto. Le tendí la mano, ella la tomo, la rodeé con mi otro brazo y la lleve adentro.

La ayude a sacarse el vestido, le prepare el baño y le di una bata enorme cuando salió. Le seque el cabello y se lo cepille largo rato. Ninguna dijo nada en todo ese tiempo. Antes del atardecer, estábamos sentadas en el enorme sofá de la sala, yo acariciaba su cabello con suavidad y ella solo se dejaba apoyada contra mi pecho. Gracias a dios los chicos no habían vuelto aun.

-¿Vas a conservar el vestido?- le pregunte cuando me pareció pertinente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías traerlo?-

Volví en un segundo con el vestido en mis manos. Rosalie lo examino, revisando los holanes y las flores del ramo. Se levanto con un movimiento elegante y arrojo el vestido a la chimenea, luego arrojo un fosforo que creó un pequeña llama sobre la tela. El encaje ardió en segundos, las flores se ennegrecieron y desparecieron y todo el conjunto se redujo a cenizas.

-Qué pena.- pensé en voz alta. –Era hermosos.-

-Si lo era. Pero ya nadie iba a usarlo.- guardo silencio por un minuto y luego hablo de nuevo, me tomo por sorpresa. -¿Por qué?- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué, que linda?-

Me miro a los ojos, como si buscara en mi alguna respuesta.

-Hice lo que quería hacer, acabe con ellos como me lo había propuesto, uno por uno. Si tuviera la oportunidad lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo, lo merecían, por lo que me hicieron lo merecían. Pero… pero…- su voz fue bajando poco a poco, apenas era más que un susurro. -¿Por qué no me siento feliz?-

-Porque a pesar de todo, no eres una mala persona.-

Su hermoso rostro se lleno de dolor, me abrazo muy fuerte y comenzó a temblar. Si aun fuera humana estaría llorando sin duda, me sujetaba como si yo fuera un salvavidas y ella estuviera a la mitad del océano. Permanecimos así largo rato, incluso después de que Carlisle y Edward regresaran a la casa y mucho después de que cayera la noche.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__:_ Esta es la viñeta más corta de las que he escrito, pero no le vi sentido a intentar hacer algo más largo, me parece que la relacione entre Esme y Rose puede ser más compleja de lo que nosotros sabemos pero esas son mis impresiones.

El próximo capítulo es de Rosalie y Emmett, aun tengo que terminarlo de una forma que me agrade pero lo tendrán la próxima semana sin falta.

_¿Lo aman? ¿Lo odian? Los reviews son la solución, se reciben jitomates, lechugas y todo tipo de ensaladas._


	4. Fuerza de voluntad

_**Nota de Autora**__:_ _Esta es la cuarta viñeta, hoy les presento a Rosalie y Emmett, que simplemente son mi pareja favorita. Ojala les guste nn._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Fuerza de voluntad

La angustia me estaba matando. ¿Cómo habíamos podido perder de vista a Emmett? Era la primera vez que salía solo de la casa en seis meses y mi pánico fue mayúsculo cuando no lo encontramos en la casa. Edward se ofreció a acompañarme para buscarlo y se lo agradecí enormemente.

Seguimos su olor por el bosque, lejos de la propiedad de la casa y hasta los suburbios de Owensboro. Cuando el rastro entro en la ciudad tuvimos algunos problemas para seguirlo, era como si intentara evitar que lo rastreáramos, pero al cabo de un rato logramos identificar la dirección por donde se alejaba de la ciudad.

Nos adentramos en las montañas al sur y el rastro comenzó a ser más fuerte, nos estábamos acercando, pero con trabajos pues el camino que seguía Emmett comenzaba a cambiar de dirección abruptamente, regresaba sobre sus pasos y volvía a retorcerse en los bosques, cruzaba ríos, o los recorría a contracorriente. Ya no era un pequeño esfuerzo por dejarnos atrás sino intentos deliberados por perdernos.

A pesar de todo los dos podíamos olerlo sin ningún problema, sus intentos por perdernos cesaron y ahora solo aplicaba velocidad, pero con Edward a mi lado eso no funcionaria mucho tiempo.

-Lo estamos alcanzando. Me adelantare y le cortare el paso, tu sigue detrás y lo atraparemos entre los dos.- Edward acelero y lo perdí de vista, me apegue a sus indicaciones.

Entre a una cerrada arboleda llena de su olor, me detuve y lo busque con más calma. Por fin lo vi sentado junto a un enorme árbol, enterraba la cabeza entre los brazos y respiraba pesadamente, aunque estaba segura de que no necesitaba hacerlo.

-¡Vete! Por favor.- me advirtió con una voz que no le había escuchado hasta entonces.

-Emmett ¿Por qué huías de nosotros? ¿Qué…?- me acerque un poco más, intente poner mi mano en su hombro y él me esquivo con un movimiento violento.

-¡No! Váyanse, no puedo verlos, no quiero.- evitaba hacer contacto con mis ojos y comencé a sospechar.

-Emmett deja de divagar y habla. ¿Qué hiciste?- Edward había aparecido a unos metros a mi izquierda.

-No sé de que hablas.- su voz se volvió nerviosa.

-¡A no! ¿Y porque estas pensando en esa maldita canción? Siempre que quieres evitar que yo escuche lo que piensas, repasas "Cheeck to cheeck" una y otra vez.-

Me pareció ver temblar a Emmett, ni siquiera cuando le quite al oso de encima lo había visto temblar. Muy despacio se incorporo, se recargo contra el árbol como si los hombros le pesaran y levanto la cabeza, cuando nos miramos directamente me fue imposible contener un sobresalto de sorpresa. Sus hermosos ojos estaban teñidos de rojo, no pudo seguir mirándome y apretó los parpados como si le dañara verme.

-Soy un fracaso. Debiste dejar que el oso me comiera.- sus palabras me dolieron.

-No digas eso.-

-¿Qué no? ¡Mate a un hombre! No tenía tanta hambre, solo que no me pude contener. Cuando estaba vivo tire mi vida por la borda. Ustedes me dan una segunda oportunidad, una vida decente y una razón para seguir. -me miro directo a los ojos y volvió a esquivar mi mirada. -¿Y cómo lo agradezco? Matando al primer humano que se me cruza en el camino.- soltó un puñetazo al árbol en el que se apoyaba y este se cimbro completo. –Yo quería empezar de nuevo, me jure hacer todo por protegerlos, por evitarles problemas y retribuirles algo. ¿De qué me sirve tanta fuerza si no tengo voluntad para controlarme a mí mismo?-

Se dio la vuelta y reventó los puños contra el tronco del árbol que se rajo por la mitad y cayo directo al suelo con un crujido estridente. Emmett se quedo de pie sin moverse. Me sentí muy mal, no sabía cómo calmarlo, quería decirle que no se preocupara, que yo estaba con él, que lo necesitaba a mi lado o no podría seguir existiendo, pero no encontré las palabras. Me moví despacio hacia él y me coloque a sus espaldas, lo abrace desde atrás y él se estremeció, por un momento creí que se apartaría de nuevo pero pude sentir como se relajaban sus hombros y sus brazos. Hundí la cara en su espalda y el cubrió mis manos con las suyas.

Nos quedamos largo rato sin movernos, por un segundo olvide que Edward seguía de pie a unos paso de nosotros, pero no me importo nada, ni la lluvia, ni el viento, ni la proximidad de Edward. Solo podía sentir sus brazos sobre los míos y mi frente contra su espalda, no existía nada más allá. Al cabo de lo que bien podrían haber sido horas o siglos levante la vista y me tope con los ojos de Emmet que me veían por sobre su hombro.

-Discúlpame.- dijo con la voz pesada.- Además de todo soy un patán por hablarte así.-

-Entiendo que estuvieras molesto. Lo que no entiendo es…- espere que mi pregunta no lo alterara de nuevo. -¿Por qué saliste de la casa solo?-

El se mordió los labios y lanzo una mirada de reojo hacia Edward.

-Quería comprar algo… como… ¡Globos! Sí, eso es. Globos. Quería hacer una fiesta.- le lanzo otra mirada aprensiva a Edward.

-¡Fantástica idea! Yo iré a comprar los globos.- tras lo cual Edward desapareció. Me dio la impresión de que solo buscaba un pretexto para dejarnos solos.

La arboleda se quedo en silencio y me pareció ver de nuevo nerviosismo en los ojos de Emmett.

-Rosalie, fui al pueblo a buscar algo… ehmm algo muy importante que ya no pude conseguir pero, no me importa lo voy a hacer sin eso, antes de que haga alguna otra idiotez.- tomo mi mano con delicadeza y para mi sorpresa llevo una rodilla al suelo, me miro directo a los ojos. –Rosalie Lillian Hale. ¿Me darías la alegría y el honor de casarte conmigo?-

Me quede congelada por un momento no podía creerlo que escuchaba, no pude evitar sonreír de formaba boba.

-No.- dije sin dejar de sonreír. La expresión de Emmett cambio de incertidumbre a terror.

-¡¿No?!-

-No.- repetí con una sonrisa más amplia.

-¿Por qué no?- ahora se veía muy confundido.

-Porque primero…- dije mientras ponía mis manos detrás de su cuello y me sentaba en su pierna flexionada. –vamos a decirle a Edward, Carlisle y Esme. Después buscaremos un anillo enorme, uno de precio exorbitante. Y por ultimo iremos a un lugar precioso, con una vista espectacular. Ahí me propondrás matrimonio y yo diré que si.-

-¿Si?- pregunto como si fuera a explotar de felicidad, se veía justo como yo me sentía. - ¿Eso quieres?-

-Sí. Pero creo que iré yo sola a comprar el anillo.- me acerque a su cara y su aliento me dio de lleno.

-Lo que tu digas, ya te dije que no tengo nada de voluntad.-

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Siento que esta viñeta me salió medio extraña y por más que intente arreglarla solo salió esto. La ubique seis meses después de que Emmett llegara a casa de los Cullen, lo que me imagino es a finales de 1935 o principios de 1936. La canción que menciona Edward y que es la que Emmett canta en la cabeza es "Cheeck to cheeck" cantada originalmente por Fred __Astaire y que me encanta pensar que le queda a Emmett como anillo al dedo por que la letra dice algo sobre estar en el cielo y por la forma en que él describe su llegada a la casa de los Cullen, viendo a un Ángel y a Dios pues me parece más que apropiada. Luego del rollo, me despido no sin antes comentarles que la próxima viñeta es de __**Emmett**__ y __**Alice**__._

_Gracias por leer, gracias a los que me han dejado reviews y a los que solo lo han leído igual mil gracias._

_Los reviews no curan la calvicie, pero tampoco la provocan, déjenme uno y háganme feliz nn._


	5. Llegadas

_**Nota de Autora**__: Aquí les tengo la quinta viñeta que es de Emmett y Alice. Ojala les guste nn._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Llegadas

Salir a cazar con Edward es siempre diversión garantizada y aquel fin de semana parecía pintar para lo mismo. Me encantaba salir con mi "hermanito", ir con los demás era igual mente productivo y no que no me gustara, pero con Edward era una experiencia muy diferente. Cuando asechábamos a alguna pobre bestia en el bosque podíamos sincronizarnos de una forma que no lograba con nadie, ni con mi amada Rosalie. Gracias a dios ella entendía mi afición por cazar y la mayor parte de las veces dejaba que los chicos Cullen nos fuéramos a una sesión de entretenimiento exclusivo para hombres.

Con el tiempo Edward había aprendido algunas de las cosas que yo recordaba de cuando cazaba con escopeta y los dos podíamos aplicarlas a menudo. Yo pensaba en ir a la derecha y él cerraba el camino de los animales desde la izquierda sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra. Por supuesto que el olfato era la mayor herramienta, pero hacíamos retos para asechar a los animales sin respirar y entonces sí que era divertido. Edward podía ser todo lo rápido que quisiera pero no le servía de nada cuando yo me le adelantaba solo siguiendo los rastros en la tierra y los arboles.

El sábado empezaba a agonizar mientras yo seguía una familia de alces, sabía que Edward venía detrás de mí, pero no iba a esperarlo. Tenía el firme propósito de sentarme en la carcasa seca de los animales y reírme de la cara de mi hermano cuando llegara y no encontrara nada para él.

Acelere a fondo por entre los árboles y estaba por alcanzar a la manada cuando alguien se atravesó en mi camino. Frene de golpe, pero iba muy rápido y la tierra y las hojas me hicieron deslizarme hasta chocar con un sonido sordo en un gran roble que vibro con el impacto y dejo caer una lluvia de hojas verdes. Regrese furioso unos metros, listo y dispuesto a patear el trasero de mi hermano tan duro que lo llevaría a Chicago en viaje redondo, pero me detuve en seco al contemplar a un completo desconocido parado a unos metros de distancia de mi.

Un tipo rubio y alto me miraba con precaución, su ropa se veía desgastada y harapienta, de inmediato reconocí el mismo tono de piel que el mío y el de mi familia, sus ojos se veían de un color borgoña muy oscuro y profundo.

"_Nómada"_ pensé. Los pocos nómadas que había conocido durante los quince años que tenía viviendo con mi familia me habían crispado los nervios y este no era la excepción, pude notar cicatrices en sus antebrazos que eran sin duda de peleas con otros, tenia muchísimas y pensé que podría ser alguna clase de picapleitos en busca de problemas. Escuche a Edward llegar y me altere mas, no me gustaba que los nómadas se acercaran a mi familia ni viceversa.

Una extraña sensación de tranquilidad me embargo, para mi sorpresa me relaje al punto de sonreír de forma idiota. Edward se veía casi igual que yo pero notaba algo de preocupación en sus ojos. El tipo rubio seguía sin moverse e intercambiaba su atención de uno de nosotros al otro, como si analizara algo que no lograba entender. De pronto hablo con una voz muy grave.

-Alice.- su voz fue apenas más fuerte que lo normal y llamaba a alguien sin duda.

De detrás de él se asomo una cabeza de puntiagudo cabello negro, me tomo un segundo darme cuenta que era una chica, no conocía a ninguna chica con el cabello tan corto sin mencionar que usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa enorme casi tan harapienta como la ropa de el rubio. Sonreía ampliamente y se acerco a nosotros sin chistar.

-Hola Edward. Hola Emmett.- dijo saludando con una mano como si la conociéramos de toda la vida.

Me quede estupefacto, no recordaba a ver visto a esta chica menuda y de aspecto estrafalario en toda mi vida, estaba seguro que recordaría a alguien que se viera como ella, además nos hablaba como si nos hubiera visto ayer. No salía de mi asombro cuando Edward se adelanto y le tendió la mano.

-Eres Alice. ¿Verdad?- ella asintió y le contesto el gesto. –Bueno, creo que ya nos conoces. Yo soy Edward y el es Emmett. Sorprendente, nos conoces a todos. Puedes ver lo que pasara… ¿Y el es?-

-El es Jasper.- se limito a contestar. El tipo rubio hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Los dos tienen habilidades, es increíble. Y llegaron aquí con tus visiones.- Edward se giro algo molesto hacia Jasper.- ¿Serias tan amable de dejar de hacer eso un segundo? Me altera los nervios.-

Jasper parpadeo un par de veces confuso, miro a Alice que le dio una señal de aprobación y él se encogió de hombros. Al minuto siguiente sentí que mi aprensión volvía y note la mirada atenta de Jasper sobre mí.

-¿Está bien que lleguemos ahora? ¿Tienen habitaciones suficientes? Porque si no…- empezó Alice.

-No, no. Está bien, seguro que no hay problema…-

-¡Qué bueno que se entiendan! El que todos se lleven tan bien es en verdad una alegría que llena de júbilo mi corazón.- mi molestia iba en aumento. - ¿Pero tendría alguno de ustedes, gente extraña, la bondad explicarme en cristiano lo que está pasando aquí?-

Edward me observo como si yo acabara de aparecer de la nada, pero sonrió con tranquilidad y tras mirar a los dos nómadas me contesto.

-Emmett, permíteme presentarte a Alice tu nueva hermana y a Jasper tu nuevo cuñado.-

Me quede boquiabierto tratando de asimilar las palabras de Edward.

-Si te sirve de consuelo…- hablo el rubio desde atrás. –yo solo entiendo la mitad.

Examine a Jasper un segundo y luego a Alice que no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba realmente confundido pero no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante la situación.

-Al menos parecen encajar en el perfil, no hay nada más extraño en este mundo que un Cullen. No me cabe duda que Dios nos hace y solos nos juntamos.-

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Caray, esta viñeta no me salió como esperaba, si he de ser sincera manejar a Emmett y a Alice como que no me dio muchas ideas y al final termine metiendo también muchísimo a Edward y a Jasper, pero que se le va a hacer. Según revise en __Twilight Lexicon, Alice y Jasper encontraron a la familia aproximadamente en 1950 y para entonces los Cullen ya se habían establecido en Forks pero como no estaba segura de que haya vivido ahí cuando los encontraron, no mencione el pueblo. En fin. ¿Que les pareció?__ Esta sencillito pero quería hablar de la llegada de ellos dos._

_Quejas, sugerencias, cartas boba y atentados denle al go!, todos me hacen feliz._


	6. Juego de manos

_**Nota de Autora**__: Aquí les tengo la sexta viñeta que es de Alice y Jasper. Ojala les guste nn._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Juego de manos…

La vida con los Cullen era mucho mejor de los que había podido ver en mis visiones. Ninguna de ellas me había mostrado cosas como el cariño de Esme o la templanza de Carlisle, la paciencia de Edward, la risa sincera de Emmett y la simpatía que sentía por Rosalie. Para mí la vida en nuestra familia se había convertido en un hecho desde que tuviera la primera de mis visiones. Pero cada día descubría algo nuevo de ellos y me parecía fascinante.

Por otro lado sabía que mi adaptación a la vida familiar me resultaba mucho más fácil que a Jasper. Sabía que a él le estaba costando mucho más trabajo y apreciaba el esfuerzo que ponía en habituarse. Jamás había tenido que lidiar con la convivencia permanente de una familia similar a esta, solo conmigo y sabia que en ocasiones no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar o actuar, en cierto modo lo entendía pero sin duda lo que él sentía estaba más allá de mi capacidad. Me preocupaba por él y daba gracias por la ayuda que me daba Edward de vez en cuando.

Cinco meses habían pasado desde que llegáramos a la casa y el tiempo se me había volado en un instante. Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando me asome aquella mañana por la ventana de nuestra habitación. Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría el terreno hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Me quede un rato observando la panorámica hasta que escuche una conmoción en la parte delantera de la casa y salí a averiguar qué sucedía.

Rosalie estaba sentada en la larga silla de madera del pórtico hojeando una revista de modas. Luego mire el jardín y pude ver a Emmett y a Edward corriendo y esquivando cosas que se lanzaban uno al otro. Me tomo un instante comprender del todo lo que hacían.

-¿Están jugando…?- comencé.

-¿A lanzarse bolsa de nieve? Si, lo hacen cada que empieza a nevar, sin falta. Dicen que es algo así como una… "tradición". Personalmente pienso que solo es un pretexto para portarse como niños de 6 años.- Rosalie hablaba sin despegar la vista de la revista.

-¿Y tú no juegas?-

Ella alejo los ojos de la revista y arqueo las cejas.

-Se me esponja el cabello con la humedad.- dijo como si aquello fuera la cosa más obvia del universo.

-¿No quieres intentarlo?-

-No.-

No pude evitar sonreír, una pequeña visión me dio un adelanto y no me tomo mucho tiempo convencerla.

Cinco minutos después yo arrojaba bolas de nieve junto a Edward, mientras Rosalie se parapetaba detrás de Emmett, él se reía a carcajadas de los proyectiles que le impactaban en el pecho sin ningún efecto. Edward le aserto un golpe en la cara y la mitad de la nieve le entro a la boca.

-Nena, busca donde cubrirte, se acabaron las sutilezas.- Rosalie obedeció de inmediato y se cubrió tras un árbol. Emmett comenzó a hacer bolas de nieve del tamaño de bolas de boliche e igual de compactas

Lo vi levantar una bola particularmente grande, lanzarla al aire y atraparla mientras planeaba a cual de nosotros ejecutar. Para mi sorpresa la lanzo en dirección del pórtico, me gire para ver qué era lo que intentaba hacer y vi a Jasper, que sin duda había estado distraído, completamente cubierto de nieve y con cara de susto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Emmett en tono engreído. -¿No te atreves a una pequeña batalla?-

-Batalla. ¿Eh?- respondió Jasper, luego de sacudirse la nieve de encima, desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Todos nos quedamos desconcertados por un momento, luego de un segundo mi visión ya no fue necesaria, veía perfectamente lo que hacia Jasper a espaldas de Emmett.

-Emmet, atrás…- Rosalie lo llamo desde su escondite y señalaba hacia Jasper.

El se volvió en redondo, es una lástima que no pudiera ver su cara cuando observaba la temible actitud de mi Jasper, mientras levantaba en alto la palangana que servía para recoger el agua de deshielo del techo. Jasper la volteo completa sobre Emmett, el se tambaleo y fue a dar contra el suelo seguido de agua, un trozo de hielo que se quebró en su cabeza, más agua y la misma palangana que cayó con un sonido de gong sobre él. Jasper nos lanzo una mirada triunfal.

-¡Fuego!- ordeno como si Edward y yo fuéramos un pelotón de fusilamiento. Ninguno lo dudo y comenzamos a disparar.

En segundos había perdido de vista a mi hermano bajo una capa blanca, de la que solo sobre salía la palangana.

-Basta. Basta.- decía la voz amortiguada de Emmett. Jasper nos indico el alto al fuego. –Me rindo, ya basta.

-Bien, espero que lo medites con más sabiduría la próxima vez que retes a un oficial confederado a una batalla.- Jasper dio unas palmaditas al metal y se acerco a nosotros sonriendo satisfecho.

-¡Chicos!- habló Esme desde el interior de la casa.- Juego de manos es de villanos.

-Ohoo pero aquí nadie está jugando Esme. Es solo una pequeña batalla.- respondió Jasper con una amplia sonrisa.

Tener visiones del futuro podía ser en ocasiones bueno o malo, pero sin duda toda ocasión quedaba opacada al ver a Jasper sonreír. Me quedo muy claro que él lograría adaptarse a la familia.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Ahora si merezco jitomatazos, esta viñeta me salió completamente extraña y fuera de toda lógica. Me encetaría tener un pretexto para que no me odien, pero creo que lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que no quería hacer nada dramático con Alice o Jasper, tienen bastantes problemas (sobre todo el pobre de Jasper) como para que yo les haga una escena melodramática. __. Para los que no conozcan lo de "juego de manos…" se debe a una frase que mi abuela solía usar cuando mi hermana y yo jugábamos pesado: "juego de manos, es de villanos", no le veo razón porque mi hermana y yo aun "jugamos" durísimo. __En fin, de aquí en adelante ya solo me quedan dos capítulos por publicar, pero les invito a que me manden alguna sugerencia sobre algún par de Cullens que quieran ver o algún evento especifico (solo les pido que no sean cosas inverosímiles) y yo hare un esfuerzo por hacerlo. La próxima viñeta es de Jasper y Bella, hasta entonces._

_Déjenme reviewsssss, son ecológicos y biodegradables. Jojojo_


	7. Unión

_**Nota de Autora**__: Aquí les tengo la quinta viñeta que es de Jasper y Bella. Ojala les guste nn._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Unión

Carlisle, Edward y Emmett se habían marchado 5 minutos antes, seguidos por Esme y Rosalie que acababan de salir por la puerta, pude escuchar cómo se alejaban en la enorme camioneta de Bella. Alice salió a buscar el Mercedes de Carlisle, dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos en la habitación, la misma habitación donde días atrás habíamos tenido la peor pelea familiar de toda nuestra historia. Recordaba claramente cada palabra que se había dicho y aun me extrañaba el rumbo que había tomado la discusión.

-¿Qué rayos se te metió en la cabeza Edward? ¿Por qué demonios saltaste delante de esa furgoneta?- Rosalie vociferaba a toda voz.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Punto.- sentencio Edward.

-¡Te volviste loco! Te podría haber visto la mitad de la escuela.- Emmett se veía más sorprendido que enojado.

-Edward tendrá sus razones.-

-¿Qué razones puede tener para exponerse de esa forma?- le debatí a Alice sin poderme controlar.

-No iba a dejar que la furgoneta la aplastara.-

-No sería la primera persona que vez morir. ¿Qué diferencia haría ella?- Rosalie intentaba dar un golpe bajo, pero solo logro que yo pudiera percibir directamente los sentimientos de Edward.

-¡¿Estas enamorado de ella?!- concluí atónito y todos los demás nos miraron sorprendidos. Edward no dijo nada, pero su silencio basto para confirmarlo.

-Preferiría que te hubieras vuelto loco.- dijo Emmett dándose un golpe en la frente con la mano.

-Edward esto es absurdo, esa chica sabe demasiado y tú se lo has permitido. En estos momentos podría estar contándoselo a todo el mundo.-

-No Rosalie, nadie lo sabe y me juro que no lo contaría…-

-¡Te juró! Eso si es reconfortante.-

-Rosalie basta.- Carlisle intervino. –Edward. ¿Qué tan seguro estas de la palabra de esa chica?-

-Se que no se lo ha comentado a nadie hasta el momento, pero no sé si tiene pensado hablar con alguien… No puedo escuchar sus pensamientos.-

-Es decir que ahora mismo podría estar subiendo la información a su Blog y tú nunca te enterarías. ¡Fantástico!- Emmett se dio otro golpe en la frente.

-Si Edward confía en ella, no veo por qué nosotros no.-

-Porque confiar en una humana de 17 años no es que digamos inteligente Alice. Hay que acabar con ella, no podemos permitir que divulgue lo que sabe.-

-No Rosalie, no somos los Volturi, no podemos hacer justicia…-

-Carlisle no es hacer justicia, es protegernos. Imagina que los Volturi se enteran. Imagina lo que podrían hacerle a Edward o a todos nosotros por permitir que esto pasara.- todos guardaron silencio, yo proseguí.- Debemos ponerlo a votación. ¿A favor de matar a la chica Swan?-

Rosalie levanto el brazo de inmediato, al igual que yo. Vi que Alice mi observaba molesta, con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados. Emmett lo pensó un segundo y voto con nosotros.

-No es nada personal hermano.- le aclaro a Edward, que lo fulminaba con ojos asesinos.-Pero si es por proteger a la familia y puedo despedazar a alguien en el proceso, estoy dentro.-

-¿A favor de que me dejen manejar la situación?- Edward levanto el brazo, seguido de Carlisle. Alice, que seguía sin despegarme los ojos y aun con expresión de molestia, levanto la mano.

La última palabra la tenía Esme, quien no había dicho absolutamente nada en toda la noche. Aguardamos hasta que ella nos observo a todos, se detuvo en Edward y hablo muy despacio.

-Perdónenme pero, no me importa lo que tengan que hacer. No quiero que esa chica muera. Si Edward dice que puede manejarlo adelante, pero no voy a votar por algo que pude acarrearnos mayores problemas.-

Tres a favor, tres en contra y una abstinencia. Así habíamos decidido el destino de Bella en aquel entonces y ahora aquí estábamos, jugándonos el pellejo por la chica que casi nos había dividido.

Una oleada de sentimientos me saco de mis pensamientos. Preocupación, miedo y sobre todo culpa. Bella se sentía culpable. Me tomo dos segundos darme cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando. Sentía que por su culpa toda la familia se estaba arriesgando inútilmente, solo para protegerla. No pude evitar sonreír, Bella era la chica por la que todos se movilizaban, para ayudar a nuestro hermano con el que podíamos no estar de acuerdo, pero al que jamás dejaríamos sin apoyo y ella se preocupaba por nosotros.

-Te equivocas, ya lo sabes- le dije con calma.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendía.

-Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y _tú sí lo mereces._-

-No- murmuro. -Si les pasa algo, será por nada.

-Te equivocas.- no pude decirle que era precisamente su preocupación por los demás, lo que la hacía merecedora, ni que cualquiera de nosotros la protegería con tal de mantener a flote al nuevo Edward que ella había sacado al exterior.

Alice apareció por la puerta frontal y tendió los brazos hacia ella.

-¿Puedo?- le preguntó.

-Eres la primera que me pide permiso.- sonrío irónicamente.

Alice la tomo en sus brazos y yo la seguí de cerca. La familia estaba en movimiento.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Ojala les haya gustado, esta es de las viñetas que mas me gusto como quedo, escogí este momento porque Bella y Jasper casi nunca cruzan palabra y si no mal recuerdo en todo "Crepúsculo" solo hablan en esta ocasión, que es por cierto una escena que me encanta. Es curioso porque toda la familia deja sola a Bella con Jasper que es el "eslabón débil" y él en vez de ponerse histérico se preocupa por Bella. En fin, así lo veo yo. Ya solo queda un capitulo por publicar (eso si no se me prende el foco y escribo algo mas) no se lo pierdan que es de _Carlisle quien tendrá un solo.

Los reviews son bajos en grasas y no empalagan.


	8. Cimientos

_**Nota de Autora**__: Aquí les tengo la quinta viñeta que es de Carlisle. Ojala les guste nn._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Cimientos

El olor era fuerte, más potente a cada paso que dábamos. Nos estábamos acercando, pero el comportamiento de este ser era completamente diferente a cualquier otro miembro de su especie que yo hubiere visto hasta el momento. Parecía que este dejaba un rastro claro a propósito, como si quisiera que lo encontráramos. Lo estábamos alcanzando pero estábamos llegando a los límites de nuestro territorio, pensé que no le daríamos alcance, pero valía la pena sacarlo de nuestras tierras.

Levi corría a mi lado y Quil venía a unos pasos por detrás de nosotros. El viento llego desde el este y lo detecte de inmediato, el olor se intensifico y corrí impulsado por una fuerza desconocida.

Llegamos al borde de la reserva, en los linderos de un claro y ahí estaba.

Era de cabello amarillo, pálido como todos los de su especie y olía horrible, aun que su olor resultaba algo distinto. Estaba de pie a la mitad de aquel prado, nos veía directamente, seguramente ya sabía que veníamos detrás de él pero para mi sorpresa no parecía querer escapar si no todo lo contario, daba la impresión de estar esperándonos. Estuve a punto de saltar sobre él cuando hizo un movimiento con su mano y se inclino, comprendí que estaba saludándonos con los extraños modos de los blancos.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo con un asentó que me pareció curioso mientras hablaba con la altisonante lengua de los invasores.- Por favor, me gustaría hablar. ¿Alguno de ustedes comprende mi idioma?-

Todos estábamos muy sorprendidos, jamás habíamos visto que uno de ellos quisiera hablar con nosotros. Sentí la duda en mis compañeros, pero mi curiosidad fue mayor y logre convencerlos.

Di unos pasos adelante, espere que el comprendiera que yo era capaz de entender lo que decía y a través de mi lo harían mis compañeros, aun que él no supiera este detalle. El asintió, parecía ser algo más observador que otros de su tipo.

-Se que han seguido mi rastro alrededor de sus tierras. Créanme si les digo que no quiero lastimar a nadie, solo intentaba llamar su atención. Mi nombre es Carlisel Cullen, quisiera pedir su permiso para viajar por estas tierras, tal vez buscar residencia cerca del pueblo…-

Lo interrumpí con un grañido. Me parecía inconcebible el significado de sus palabras, teníamos que hablar y no podía quedarme en mi cuerpo de lobo, debía regresar a mi forma humana. El Quil vendría conmigo y Levi se quedaría atrás vigilando. Regrese a los arboles por un segundo y volví cubierto por la cintura con la tira de cuero que solía colgarme al cuello. A Quil nunca parecía importarle andar desnudo así que salió antes que yo y se quedo observando a una buena distancia. Yo me pare a su lado.

-Habla Frio. -dije.

-Cullen.- insistió. Yo lo ignore.

-Dices, que quieres establecerte.- dije con una voz que sonó tensa.- ¿Por qué? Los tuyos no lo hacen.

-Precisamente.- contesto- No soy como todos los demás. Quiero formar un lugar donde pueda vivir en paz, sin lastimar a nadie.

Me volví y traduje para Quil y para Levi, sabía que ellos no querían aprender el idioma que los misioneros insistían en enseñar a los niños de la horrible nueva reserva. Hable de nuevo.

-No. Esto va encontrar de todo lo que somos, primero llegan algunos blanco y luego llegan más, los blancos limitan lo ilimitable, ponen fronteras donde no existen. Ahora vienes tu y nos dices que quieres quedarte. ¿Qué ventaja podríamos tener nosotros de tenerte cerca? Es demasiado peligroso.-

El pareció analizar sus palabras con cuidado.

-Lamento lo que el gobierno hace a tu gente, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Esta es la ventaja. Si me establezco puedo evitar que lleguen más de mi especie, otros que no comerán animales como lo hago yo y que serian más peligrosos que solo soportarme a mí a las afueras de su territorio.-

-Nuestro territorio es muy grande.- dije

-Fijaremos un límite que les complazca a ustedes.-

-Limites, fronteras.- bufe de puro disgusto. Me volví hacia Quil y decidimos regresar al lobo para poder discutir con Levi y tener algo más de seguridad en contra de cualquier cambio de idea por parte de él.

Levi se opuso sin chistar y Quil lo pensó largo rato. Yo podía sentir gran parte de mi razón negándose, pero encontraba sentido en las palabras del frio, me pareció que era sincero. En el fondo, se veía solitario y triste, por un momento pensé que su plan de entrar en nuestro territorio tenía una doble intención. Hablar con nosotros o terminar con su existencia. Si lo hubiéramos alcanzado en la persecución sin duda ya estaría muerto. No pude sentir la ira que me despertaba la presencia de los otros de su tipo, una gran compasión la había remplazado. Levi aun se oponía pero Quil me apoyo, así que mientras ellos se quedaban atrás yo regrese a mi cuerpo para hablar con él.

-Frio.- lo llame

-Cullen.- me insistió de nuevo. Lo ignore de nuevo.

-La decisión es final. Puedes quedarte si respetas estos términos: Jamás entraras a las tierras de la reservación. Los límites de nuestro territorio se extienden hasta el borde occidental del pueblo de Forks. Si muerdes a alguna persona, ya sea nuestra o blanca, te destruiremos de inmediato. Por el momento es todo.-

-¿Entonces puedo traer a otros como yo si no los he atacado o desean vivir como yo?- lo mire con perspicacia.

-¿Planeas traer a otros?- se encogió de hombros.

-No de momento.-

-Lo valoraremos llegada la situación. ¿Algo más?- pregunte con toda la intención de marcharme.

-Sí, tengo curiosidad por algo. ¿El líder es el chico de cabello largo o tu?-

-¿Porque quieres saberlo?-

-Para poder dirigirme con respeto a la persona que me concedió el permiso.- no pude evitar sonreír.

-Soy yo. ¿No lo parezco?-

-No, eres más joven y traes el cabello corto.-

-Culpa de los misioneros.- señale mi cabellera corta. –Eso y el horrible nombre que me dieron, al nacer era Cuervorelámpago Negro ahora solo soy Ephraim Black.-

-En tal caso Señor Black…- hiso otro de sus movimientos extraños.- le agradezco su permiso, le prometo respetar el trato.- me puse serio.

-Eso espero Frio. No entrar. No morder. Adiós.- me volví y eche a correr, pero alcance a oírlo decir "Hasta pronto". No puede más que pensar que esto era el principio de algo a lo que difícilmente vería el fin.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Bueno antes que nada disculpen la tardanza para subir esta última viñetita. Me fui de vacaciones y hasta ahora pude retomar mi vida más o menos normal. Como habrán notado esta viñeta debería haber sido el primer capítulo pero por una pequeña confusión la deje hasta el final. Como se menciona que Carlisle pasó por las tierras de los Quileutes mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera a su familia pues me puse a jugar con eso y así quedo esto. Yo se que la narracion la la esperaban por parte de Ephraim y que tal vez podria haber sido por parte de Carlisle, pero queira un punto de vista exterrior._ _ Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y agradezco muchísimo los favs y alerts que le dieron a la historia y a las personas que me dejara review les agradezco mucho su apoyo y opiniones, son siempre para mejorar. Esta fue la última viñeta y amenos de que dios me ilumine de alguna forma particular, hasta aquí llegan los capítulo. Estoy muy feliz por que llegue hasta donde quería con esta historia, ni muy corta ni muy larga y veré si por fin puedo publicar algo sobre mi otro fandom favorito; Potter (amo a los merodeadores, pero se me hace complejo hablar de ellos). Los invito a que revisen mi historia de Emmett (El oso) y me den su opinión._

_De nuevo mil gracias._

_Besos a todos._


End file.
